


Cookies at 3 am

by BleuSarcelle



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Langst, M/M, Nightmares, Pining Lance (Voltron), Pre-Relationship, Soft keith, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and keith is soft, but like light langst and not even that bad, caring keith, lance has a nightmare, not...much to tag tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 06:13:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11098590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleuSarcelle/pseuds/BleuSarcelle
Summary: “Sure, leave my heart on my throat with your soft touches and caring gaze.” Lance mumbles, puffing his cheeks in annoyance before grabbing his comforter and pulling it over his head, still glaring at the door Keith had disappeared to. “Dumb Emo Mullet.”(Or the one where Lance has a nightmare and Keith's already there when he wakes up and somehow there are cookies involved bc Keith's a sweetheart and soft.)





	Cookies at 3 am

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coralreefskim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coralreefskim/gifts).



> This is honestly nothing woah but it was something I did for a mutual of mine so, I thought I might share it here too!
> 
> edit: love you kimmy

It only takes a soft touch on his forehead for Lance to wake up.

He stares confused at the ceiling for a few seconds, half of his brain trying to control his own breathing and the other part focusing on the cold and yet welcoming touch on his forehead to keep him grounded.

He waits until he no longer hears his own panting when he dares to look to his right side and something inside him flips pleasantly when he meets Keith’s eyes.

His teammate is staring at him, his dark eyes never wavering in the least and only narrowing them with even more concern than before when Lance doesn’t reply to his calling. 

His calling. Oh wait, his mouth is moving, right, words, what –

“Lance –?”

“I’m okay.” Lance blurts out, mouth twitching when Keith’s eyes widen in surprise at the sudden answer, “I’m- I’m okay, Mullet. It was just a nightmare.” 

Keith purses his lips at the nickname, fully knowing that Lance was trying to shrug off the concerns with jokes and teasing. Lance knows it’s a long shot to convince him otherwise; they have been getting closer the past few months, what it started as a forced companionship turned into a close friendship, maybe even more than that if he allowed himself to explore his own feelings.

Not right now, Lance’s heart. Buzz off. 

“Keith, seriously, I’m fine, dude.” Lance chuckles, tired and small but still with a faint smile. “Thank you for checking up on me, though.” 

Keith only hums and it’s only then when Keith drops his hand that Lance realizes he hadn’t removed his hand from his forehead the entire time. 

Damn, Lance misses the touch now.

He doesn’t show it though. Instead, he pushes himself up on the bed, nudging Keith’s shoulder playfully. Keith scoffs at the action but shoves back at him, smirking with a gleam of challenge before his eyes soften and lean closer to Lance’s side.

“Home?” He questions quietly, eyes scanning every corner of Lance’s face.

Lance opens his mouth to deny it but then he let his shoulders drop, letting out a sigh and shrugging helplessly, smiling in defeat at his friend. 

_ ‘What can you do, right?’  _ he says with his eyes, and Keith’s frown only deepens more. 

_ ‘Watch me.’  _ Keith’s eyes reply with the same determination and fire Lance only see in them during battles. Lance can only stare confused at Keith before the black haired teen stands up and leaves the room without a word.

Lance pouts as the door closes and his room is left in darkness once again. 

“Sure, leave my heart on my throat with your soft touches and caring gaze.” Lance mumbles, puffing his cheeks in annoyance before grabbing his comforter and pulling it over his head, still glaring at the door Keith had disappeared to. “Dumb Emo Mullet.” 

He resigns himself to scroll down his tablet, fully knowing he wasn’t going back to bed anytime soon and he only had a few more hours left before their morning training session begun. No point of sleeping now. 

Lance’s halfway through Chapter 5 of Altean’s version of Romeo and Juliet when the door of his room slides wide open and Keith enters casually, holding a small bowl with one of his hands while closing the door behind him with his free one.

Lance arches an eyebrow at him in question but Keith ignores him until he’s back taking his original place on Lance’s bed. 

Keith shoves the bowl into Lance’s hands without a warning, his eyes looking away from the brunet and rubbing his arm almost nervously. Lance’s confusion only grows at the sight before he looks down at the bowl and gaps in surprise.

“You made cookies.” Lance deadpans, eyes never leaving the small green circles inside the bowl before a small happy laugh leaves his mouth, “You made cookies!” 

Keith grumbles, pulling his legs up to sit cross legged on the bed, rocking himself back and forth. “Well, yeah.” He mumbles, puffing his cheeks, eyes looking anywhere but Lance’s way. 

Lance’s smile only widens. “You...You made cookies for me?” 

The brunet’s heart melts when Keith groans and presses his hands over his face, embarrassed. Lance wishes he could see the blush that it’s definitely on Keith’s face right now.

“Yes, I did.” Keith murmurs lowly before sighing and removing one of his hands to catch Lance’s eye.

“You made cookies for me at three am.” Lance repeats slowly, eyebrows furrowed in confusion but his smile never wavering, “Why?” 

Keith shrugs nonchalantly. “You...You were sad. I wanted to make you less sad, I don’t know...” 

Lance doesn’t even try to hide his coos. 

“Keithy-boy! Mullet! Angry ball of fur!” Lance gasps, one of his hands clutching his chest, “You...I can’t believe you...This is...How did you  –? ” 

Keith rubs the back of his neck sheepishly as he answers. “Hunk helped me one time to make cookies for Shiro. He was feeling under the weather and I talked to Hunk and he told me he used to bake you cookies when you were feeling sad, and I know they are not the same as Hunk’s but maybe for now they will do, and I just...well yeah, just  – you  _ know _ , wanted to help.” 

_ ‘Be still my heart.’ _ Lance chants in his head as he stares fondly at the shifty teen in front of him. 

The brunet chuckles under his breath, his eyes getting a little misty with emotion but he swipe them quickly, waving Keith’s concern off as soon as he catches the action.

“I’m fine, I just...thank you, Keith.” Lance whispers, eyes fond and honest as he grabs Keith’s hand and squeezes, “Seriously, thank you. You didn’t have to and yet…”

“Of course I did.” Keith replies easily, smiling back at the brunet, “You...You are the one who taught me about family, you know. Of course I’m going to do anything in my power to help.” 

Lance lets out a wet laugh. “It was just a silly nightmare.” 

Keith shakes his head stubbornly. “No, it wasn’t. Not for you, not for me. I’m here for you, you know.” 

Lance’s smile waters and then he nods, dropping his head on Keith’s shoulder and sniffling loudly. 

“I do.” He chokes out, “I do know. Thank you.” 

Keith hums, hands automatically on Lance’s frame to pull him closer. They stay like that for a few minutes before Keith breaks the silence.

“Okay, just fyi, if there’s a pink hair in some of those cookies, I confess that one of the mice fell on the mix by accident. Totally not my fault.”

It’s Lance’s booming laughter that wakes the entire team up for their morning training instead of the alarm. 

No one complains for once.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Here’s my tumblr, just in case: [bleusarcelle](http://bleusarcelle.tumblr.com)  
> AND my writing tumblr for small drabbles I don't post here: [bleusarcellewrites](http://bleusarcellewrites.tumblr.com)


End file.
